


Fashion Reveal

by sjoy99



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoy99/pseuds/sjoy99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is one of the fashion designers in an upcoming fashion show with Adrien as her model!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Reveal

The venue was quite unique. Two massive wooden doors swung open to a catwalk that extended out from in between two of the buildings tall stone pillars all the way to the middle of a small outdoor arena. On any other day, it was a public fountain in front of the judiciary building, but today it was drained and the chairs were set up in a perfect semicircle around the runway, and there were walls set up around the very back row so that it was closed to the public eye, but the stars were still shining from up above. 

Marinette’s stomach was in knots. Never had she been more excited than she was in this moment. She knew this was absolutely going to be one of the best nights of her life.

The air was buzzing with a murmur of excitement. Only Paris’s best, brightest and richest were attending, with the exception of Marinette and her plus three, which happened to be her parents and Alya, who were almost excited as Marinette about this night of wonder. Marinette paced back and forth in the changing rooms waiting for her outfit to appear on a model none other than Adrien Agreste. 

He had insisted that he wore Marinette’s design after Marinette allowed him to peruse her sketchbook one sunny afternoon in the park. She was completely overwhelmed and abashed when Adrien popped up behind her bench and asked to have a look, and even more so when he suggested he wear her outfits in a secret fashion show that had yet to be revealed to the public. It was all she could do to not fall off the bench at the notion of both adrien sitting next to her and saying such unthinkable things about her simple sketchbook scribbles. 

The lights flickered. Marinette was brought back to reality by the sound of a large crash in the arena. Gabriel Agreste had suddenly appeared in front of her. She wondered how long he had been standing there while she was lost in thought about his son. They made eye contact and she smiled awkwardly-then there was another booming noise coming from outside. 

“Excuse me,” said Marinette in a small whimpering voice as she scooted down the hallway and around the corner. Then she broke free in a sprint down the hallway to find the nearest empty room. 

“Tikki!” she whispered in haste, “Transform me!” When she was Ladybug suddenly her head was cleared and she was no longer panicked. She even wondered if she needed to transform at all. She didn’t even check to see what was happening outside. It must’ve been her nerves.

“Whatever,” she thought, “Better safe than sorry, right?”

Well she certainly was glad she was Ladybug when she ran outside to see a floating human causing mass destruction and laughing way too heartily. 

“Oh great,” she sighed, “on this night of all nights!”   
“YOU SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO ME! MY DESIGNS WERE SUPERIOR! WHY COULDN’T I HAVE BEEN ONE OF YOUUU!?!?” cried the villain. Sounded like her words were being fed straight from Hawkmoth. 

“So overdramatic,” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“HEY. What do you think you’re doing here?” Marinette shouted from across the arena. 

Unbeknownst to her she had run out into the middle of the catwalk, and her voiced carried extremely well across the venue due to its shape. Now all eyes were on her. Even as her alter-ego, she broke a sweat thinking about the fact that there were hundreds of people staring at her, about to watch her every move. She shook it off and spoke again.

“I mean…” she gulped and brought forth her ladybug confidence like a second mask over her anxiety, because apparently the one over her face wasn’t enough right now. “You weren’t invited were you?” 

The villain shrieked so loud that everyone- including ladybug- cowered and covered their ears.  
“I COULD’VE BEEN INVITED. I DAMN WELL SHOULD’VE BEEN A GUEST OF HONOR! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I’M DOING HERE?

She wasn’t usually this nervous around villains. She wondered where the hell chat was. Not that it mattered. She had taken on villains alone. She had even taken on an akumatized chat once, so why was she so flustered right now? Her nerves had probably carried over from earlier, and how big of a night this was for her. She reminded herself that the two events had nothing to do with one another. 

Breath in. Breathe out. 

“No. I don’t actually care what you’re doing here. All I really care about is capturing your Akuma and setting your crazy free!”

The only problem was, she couldn’t pick out anything specific that looked like it was most definitely the akumatized object. The villain was completely decked out in jewelry. Her arms were lined with too many bracelets to count, she had a ton of ankle bracelets, at least two rings on each finger, and probably around ten necklaces. 

“That must be heavy,” was all Marinette could think after looking at the ridiculous get up. Hawkmoth is really slacking with his design tonight. “I guess it wouldn’t be the first time though.” She laughed at the thought of ‘Mr. Pigeon.’ 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked to be all of the models being ushered out of the judiciary building into safety. Adrien was among them. Ladybug was tempted to pout. Had her night of wonder gone sour so quickly? Never the matter. She wouldn’t let this get on much longer. She was ready to take this seemingly harmless Villian down. 

The Villain had seen the models as well. It was time for the first strike. 

ZAP! 

A beam of what looked like pink lightning travelled all the way from the villain’s fingertips to one of the model’s neckpieces, causing it to tighten and strangle the model who was now turning red. Some people ran back inside to try and find something to help the model, but most of the people ran the other direction screaming. 

Ladybugs eyes went wide. “Scratch the whole ‘seemingly harmless’ thing,” she thought. She wondered again where Chat could be. 

Just then she noticed Adrien turning to run inside the building to help the model, but his father would not let that happen under any circumstance. 

“What a hero,” Ladybug blushed. She was once again glad for the mask, but she had to focus. This villain was not messing around. 

Her first plan was to smash everything in sight. Ladybug would find out what her akuma was the hard way by taking off each individual piece of jewelry and smashing it in hopes that one of them was the akumatized object. 

Run. Dodge the zaps. Jump. Grab the jewelry. Smash it. Repeat.

First the villain was here, then they were there, moving all around the venue. Were they trying to tire Ladybug out? 

“Hah,” she thought, “Good luck with that.”

This went on for about ten minutes until both the Villain and Ladybug realized they might have to change their strategies. 

The Villain suddenly stopped moving all over the place. “It’s a pity that all the models have seem to run away. They were the perfect targets. But oh well,” the villian sighed and paused for a dramatic effect. “I suppose the audience will do.”

Audience?! Ladybug was in midair throwing one of the many rings down when she looked around and realized the arena was still full of people.

“SERIOUSLY!?” she wanted to wail at all of them. She could not believe how stupid people were sometimes. “They never think they are going to get hurt until they do,” she observed. But this was the kind of hurt that none of these people could endure. This could possibly be life or death.

Ladybug’s heart skipped a beat when she remembered Alya and her parents. Alya was probably filming it all like an idiot. And her parents were probably worried sick about where she was. 

Shit! Shit! SHIT!

It was as if the villain had read her mind. As soon as the ring ladybug was in the midst of throwing broke...a flash of pink lightning landed on Alya. She had abandoned her typical flannel and jeans for this event. Ladybug wished she hadn't, because the bow around the midsection of her dress started to tighten and she was soon gasping for air. Next it was her father’s vest. 

Ladybug tried her best not to panic. She never remembered any of the villains being this ruthless. Never mind chat not being here, but, what would he do? 

Probably use cataclysm on all of their clothes leaving them in their underwear. 

That thought didn't help to ease her nerves. She was not a schoolgirl at the big recital; she was a superhero who needed to get her shit together. 

“AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!” it sounded like a witch’s laugh coming from above. Appropriately enough the villain was now floating in position between ladybug and the moon, so all ladybug could see was the villains silhouette when she cried “YOU MIGHT WANT TO HURRY UP BEFORE THEY ALL SUFFOCATE OR SEVERELY INJURE THEMSELVES!!” 

Ladybug looked around to see complete chaos. Peoples’ bracelets were making them punch themselves, rings were bending fingers farther than they should go, people were being wrapped and practically mummified in their own clothing.

“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug yelled. 

But she didn't receive an item. Instead, her yo yo was highlighted along with the curved wall behind the back row of chairs, one of the building’s pillars, and after a lucky gust of wind, the villains earrings. 

“Of course they were hidden behind her hair. Of course,” she scoffed, “Think you're clever, don't you Hawkmoth?”

She leaped, and like only people with superpowers can, she ran perpendicular along the wall. The villain was now by one of the pillars.

Perfect. 

Well, at least it would've been perfect. So many things happened in the next moment. 

Ladybug aimed and swung her yo yo at the villain. The villain aimed a beam of her powers straight at Ladybug. And this time, the villain didn't miss. There was an utter look of astonishment on both of their faces. 

The villain realized that they had gotten carried away and would now not be able to get to Ladybug’s miraculous.

Ladybug realized that she couldn't see. Her uniform had grown over her face and it was starting to shrink. But everything was already in motion. Ladybug, using some sort of sixth sense, and just praying she didn't epically smack into one of the other pillars, swung around the pillar the villain was near to tying the villain to it. Then she was clinging on to the villain for dear life. 

“Oh great,” the villain moaned, “what are we going to do now? We are both trapped!” 

The villain then got a swift smack to the face. Right on target. Ladybug then felt around for the villains ears and wasted no time yanking the akumatized earrings out. She threw them down as hard as she could. 

And knowing that somehow the yoyo would find its target, she let out a muffled “No more evil doing for you little akuma!” And set the butterfly free with a “buh buh lttle btterfluh” underneath her suit that was still shrinking. 

And finally, a “MERERCULURS LERDERBUH!” 

Ladybug inhaled sharply and let out a few coughs before getting back on her feet. Everything was back to normal. There was a collective sigh heard throughout the arena as everybody tried to gather themselves after what had just happened. The former villain quickly fled the scene in shame. Recovering from an akuma attack was hard when you were the victim, but being the person under the influence of Hawkmoth had its own onslaught of emotions. 

The first thing Ladybug thought to do was run to her parents, but there was a crowd of news reporters already surrounding her. However none of any of this mattered because her earrings were warning her that she was going to detransform. 

The models had already returned and were about ready to hit the runway, because of course the show would go on! She apologized and quickly ran out of the circle of people around her, heading straight for her dressing room. Perhaps she was running too fast, because when she was almost to her room, she tripped and fell into the arms of a concerned Adrien. 

“MILADY are you okay?!” cried Adrien.

They both froze, wide-eyed, but only for a moment as Ladybug stepped back and brushed herself off. 

“Adrien…?” Ladybug inquired.

He let out a sigh and smiled, “You know my name?”

Ladybug snorted much to Adrien’s surprise, but he was delighted nonetheless. 

“Of course I do. You’re Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, you’re on the cover of most Teen Magazines...and several billboards if I recall. You’re kind of a big deal!” she smiled and thanked god there was a mask over her face because she was blushing now. 

He was blushing, too, “Oh right. I forgot,” and he wasn’t kidding either. Ladybug did that to him. 

He tried to snap out of it and channel his inner Chat, “But, you’re a big deal too. Being a superhero and all.” An almost sly grin spread across his face, a side of Adrien which Ladybug had never seen. 

Or had she? 

“And yet,” observed Adrien, “I don’t know you’re name, do I? At least. Not your real one.”

Ladybug’s second to last spot was flashing and she almost panicked. “Adrien...I...I have to go!”   
“No. Ladybug. Stay!” cried Adrien as she was turning to leave. 

She froze, but not for too long.

Adrien knew what to do, and so did Plagg. As the kwami emerged from his pocket they exchanged a look and, silently, Adrien began to transform into Chat Noir. He grabbed Ladybug’s wrist before she could run too far.

She immediately turned around in shock that Adrien would be so persistent. She was even more taken aback when it wasn’t Adrien Agreste anymore. Or was it? It was. But it was also Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien was Chat Noir. 

He gazed deeply into her eyes. “Now you know who I am. So... who are you, milady?”

She didn’t have a response. Instead she fainted, then detransformed right after.

Chat Noir then carried Marinette back to her dressing room and laid her down gently. He stood up, smiled, and stared at her longer than he probably should have before remembering what night it was, and that he had to detransform and get back to his dressing room stat because his father was most likely already searching for him. 

He did just that, and when he was all dressed and ready to go, he walked back to Marinette’s room, and knocked on her door. 

She opened it hesitantly and whispered, “Chat? I- I mean… Adrien?”

“Milady! I mean… Marinette.” He smiled. “May I come in?”

“Sure!” she said. She swung the door open to reveal her parents and Alya, huddled in the back of the room, exhausted. Marinette was glad to have had a short reunion with them after they came rushing into her room to find her passed out. 

“How could you have missed all this?!” cried Alya. They all proceeded to hug her and tell her how glad they were that she was ok. 

It was Alya who spoke again. “We should get back to our seats!” she said in an unusually cheerful tone. They all embraced Marinette once more and headed out the door, Alya giving Marinette a little wink. 

Adrien scratched the back of his head and asked, almost nervously, “Marinette...would you do me the honor of walking out with me on the runway?”

“Oh! Of course, but you don’t have to. I me-” stuttered Marinette.

“Please! The paw-leasure would be all mine,” said Adrien.

Marinette looked up with the most straight face he had ever seen. Then she just rolled her eyes. “Ok. You better not start making cat puns all the time now. That’s just not fair.”

“Only when we’re alone” winked Adrien. 

He wasn’t expecting a punch to the gut after he said that, but he should’ve been. 

Marinette laughed, “Come on,” she extended her hand out to Adrien and he took it.

As they walked, hand in hand, out on the runway, a lingering news woman commented on the scene.

“Ah! It looks like Adrien has brought out the designer of his clothing tonight!” she said. 

“What a lucky girl she is to be out there, side by side with Adrien!” she heard through her earpiece from the anchorman back at the station. 

She laughed. “Or maybe Adrien is the lucky one.” 

The cameraman panned in on the two lovebugs, who were smiling broader than they had ever smiled before.


End file.
